Another Chance
by Coalesced
Summary: EPOV! Edward is a famous Basketball star. But he is lonely and SINGLE! He left the love of his life, 7 years ago, for his future. He deeply regrets it now. He returns to Forks High School to visit his Coach. But he ends up getting more than what he wanted. A/N: This story is pretty bad.
1. Chapter 1: MY LOUSY LIFE!

**A/N: A story with very little chapters, not more than 5 I supposed. A little supernatural. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

**P.S I got the idea from 17 again. Should watch it! It's AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Chapter 1: MY LOUSY LIFE **

**EPOV (BTW He's 25? Seriously how old is a normal basketball player? )**

I sighed as I entered my empty home. Well, I am a world famous basketball player. I have won several awards and even took part in the Olympics at the age of **–insert whatever age you did like him to be-** . But I am actually very lonely. I AM FREAKING SINGLE! I am currently taking a break from all that basketball... I am visiting my high school. OFF TO FORKS!

---------------Forks-----------------

I went back to the house my family and I used stay in. My family are all over America right now. We usually go on a holiday once a year, together. It just seems that we are breaking apart and it saddens me. Walking to me room, I saw a photo. It was Bella, her brown hair flowing down her back; it was taken when we were dating. Keyword being 'were'.

_Flashback_

_Today was the day I was going to get a scholarship into the elite sports school. It chose the students and no matter how rich you were, they won't accept you unless they want you. A scout from that school was coming to view this basketball match and if I played well, I would get that scholarship. My future was at stake._

_I gave a crooked grin to my girlfriend, Bella. She was standing at the door, she looked kinda worried. So I jog up to her._

"_Bella, what's wrong?" _

"_Nothing." She was a bad liar. I knew something was up._

"_Tell me."_

"_After the match, ok? I don't want to mess you up just before the big game."_

"_Ok. You promised." It couldn't possibly be something big, could it?_

_The game ended successfully, my team won. From the corner of my eye, I saw the scout smile. I knew it! I am so getting that scholarship! Then, I remembered that Bella had something to tell me. I looked for her in the crowd and saw her trying to leave. I caught her before she left._

"_Bella! You were going to tell me what's wrong."_

"_Edward, it's... it's really nothing!"_

"_You promised, tell me what's wrong... We'll handle it together."_

_She bit her lip. "I'm pregnant."_

_I paused momentarily._

_Sensing my hesitation, she said, "Pretend that I never existed... " She turned and walked away. I could hear the tears in her voice. _

_The scout was getting nearer. My future or the love of my life?_

_I wanted to run after her. After my to-be-family. But I just stood there, forced a smile for the scout and signed the registration form. _

_I was supposed to be happy. But I'm not..._

_Flashback end_

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? TELL ME! BTW I have written chapter 2. But i am not going to post it till i receive 10 reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2: I AM 18 AGAIN!

**A/N: Probably 1-2 more chapters? **

**And a piece of good news...**

**I AM SO HAPPY THAT SEEGURKE IS OFFERING TO TRANSLATE THIS STORY TO GERMAN!**

**And i thought that this story wouldn't be as popular...**

**SO THEREFORE I AM DEDICATING THIS VERY CHAPTER TO HER!**

***Haven't gotten over the fact that someone wants to translate this story***

**BTW, Thanks for all the AWESOME REVIEWS! I went to my email and saw 80 mails, I was like, "OMG" then the squeals. Though, most of the mails were 'favourites' or 'alerts'. **

**REVIEW! ~**

**Chapter 2: I AM 18 AGAIN!**

I sighed and finished packing. The following day, I was going to Forks High School.

--------------------FORKS HIGH SCHOOL--------------------

I drove my Volvo to school in the morning. Classes have not started. Everyone was by their cars and as soon as they saw me. They started whispering. I was famous and hot. How could they not know me? I saw many girls fanning themselves and looking wide-eyed at me. None came up to me though. I smirked and walked to the gym. I wonder if coach Clapp was still here. He was the one who told me about the scout. I knocked on the door of his office.

"Come in." I heard his gruff voice.

I walked in. His eyes widen and broke into a huge grin.

"Edward, my boy. Never thought the famous you would come back to visit the old man."

"Of course I would. You're the one who helped me get my future."

He grinned even wider.

"So, having any girlfriends lately?"

Never thought coach Clapp was someone who did ask about such things. He was a serious and strict man.

"Nah."

"Come on. Don't tell me you're still hung up over _that girl_. "

Bella. Yes, I was, I am, I will be hung up over her forever. But, she did probably be engaged or married now.

Coach Clapp took my silence as consent.

"You know, we have a Literature teacher here named Bella too... " He hinted.

It couldn't be, could it?

"Even if she was, she did probably hate me for leaving her."

"You never know if you never try..."

The bell rang.

"Sorry, Edward. But I have lessons to conduct. I think Ms. Swan has first period off..." He ended suggestively as he walked into the gym.

I went to the main office.

"Um... can I know... um... Ms Swan's... classroom?" I was nervous.

"Class 978. She's teaching now." Coach Clapp had his information all wrong...

I walked nervously to the class. I was going to meet the love of my life after 7 years and she apparently should be hating me.

I knocked on the door quietly. She opened the door.

Bella was wearing a simple cotton blue button-down shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I have always loved her in blue. She was also wearing a pair of black glasses that looked really hot on her and it was turning Eddie Jr on. She was wearing blue flats, which showed that she never really changed. Maybe her feelings didn't change? Nah... I wouldn't get my hopes up. (**LINK IN PROFILE**)

She stared straight at me. Her smile turned into a frown. She obviously hated me.

"Mr Cullen, I would like it if you do not interrupt my lesson." Still feisty. I internally smiled at that.

I smirked and remarked, "What if I wanted to give some tips on basketball to my_ juniors_?"

"I am sure Coach Clapp would be more than glad to let you talk there." She tried to shut the door but I stuck my foot there.

"Ms Swan, IS THAT EDWARD CULLEN OUTSIDE?!" A girl shouted. "No" "Yes." Bella and I said at the same time.

I gave a push and went into the classroom. I saw that they were doing some stuff that requires the newspaper. Immediately, I saw my picture on the front page. I recently won a big game.

"Ms Swan, since we are studying on how different people reply to the reporters, let's interview Mr Cullen!" A jock shouted. He was definitely more than happy to get tips.

"Edward won't be free." On first name basis, I see

"Well, I am free,_ Bella_. I am taking a break from basketball." I smirked at her.

"Fine! And it's _ISABELLA_ to you." She said glaring at me. On the bright side, she didn't make me call her Ms Swan. The rest of the period, the students 'interviewed' me, it was a strictly no private matters interview.

The bell rang and Bella dashed out of the classrooms faster than her students.

I sighed and walked out. While walking, I saw the picture of the basketball team and her beside the trophy. She had special privilege to be in the photo, because she was the captain's girlfriend. Looking at it, I want to go back to the time when Bella and I loved each other so much. The janitor saw me and stood next to me.

"Are you not happy with your famous life?"

"Yes. I am NOT AT ALL HAPPY!"

"Wish you could go back and do it all over, don't you?"

"Definitely."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Very." He smiled and walked away.

I left the school afterwards.

I went home and fell into a deep slumber.

------------------Next Morning------------------------

Someone was jumping on my bed, A THIEF! No one in the family was in Forks except for me. I groaned and woke up. It was Emmett.

"Gosh, Em. Aren't you supposed to be in Las Vegas enjoying your honeymoon with Rose? While I sulked for the fact that I lost Bella?"

"DUDE! I am 18." He spoke to me slowly like I was mentally retarded. Then I looked carefully and he indeed looks younger. I looked around me; MY ROOM WAS JUST LIKE WHEN I WAS 18!

"What year is it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Um... 2003?" I don't know what happened but I AM 18 AGAIN!


	3. Chapter 3: IS GOD PLAYING WITH ME? END

**A/N: Sorry for the long break from writing... I WAS HAVING MY MID-YEAR EXAMS! **

**& for my curiosity, just wondering if anyone (or if you know anyone) going to the Youth Olympic Games in Singapore? Nah... I am not going...**

_**Previously...**_

"_DUDE! I am 18." He spoke to me slowly like I was mentally retarded. Then I looked carefully and he indeed looks younger. I looked around me; MY ROOM WAS JUST LIKE WHEN I WAS 18!_

"_What year is it?" I asked hesitantly._

"_Um... 2003?" I don't know what happened but I AM 18 AGAIN!_

**Chapter 3: IS GOD PLAYING WITH ME?**

"2003?" I screamed.

"WOAH, MAN. I know you're upset about getting older and everything... but you have to accept the fact that you're 18..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I HAVEN'T FELT THIS ALIVE FOR A VERY LONG TIME!"

"Must be from the peanut butter yesterday... going nutty..." Emmett mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. I nearly forgot to ask a very important question.

"Emmett," I hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"When... is the... big game?"

"I swear I will never let you eat peanut butter before bed again... IT'S TODAY! HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT, _CAPTAIN_? " he sneered at the word 'captain'.

Emmett likes to mess around but never mess basketball with him. He regards basketball highly and you wouldn't anger him unless you want to visit the hospital.

"Sorry, bro. I promise no peanut butter before sleeping."

"Anything, I have to go pick up Rose. You bring the pixie to school."

"Sure." _Anything to appease you_.

I wore a T-shirt and jeans. Knowing I'd be skipping lessons to practice, I would be in my basketball uniform. I got into the Volvo and shouted, "ALICE!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Alice hurried down the stairs.

"Well, the big game was today and I needed to dress up so I could cheer you on."

We drove to Bella's house. I had butterflies in my stomach, the last time I met her, she was FROWNING. Definitely not giving out love vibes...

Bella rushed out and she was as beautiful as ever. She was smiling at me and practically radiating out her love for me.

I NEVER FELT SO HAPPY SINCE I LEFT HER.

Before she got into the car, I went out of the driver's seat and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was long, passionate and filled with _love_. But somehow, Bella wasn't that enthusiastic, maybe it was the 'pregnant news' she was going to tell me.

"You're in a good mood today." It was a statement, not a question. Man, she could read me like a book.

"Why wouldn't I be if I had a _beautiful _girlfriend?" I placed emphasis on the word 'beautiful'. I told her that someone who truly loved her would call her 'beautiful', not 'hot'.

She blushed. GOSH, I JUST LOVE HER BLUSH.

"You wouldn't want to be late for your practice." Her eyes kept avoiding my eyes.

With that we sped off to school.

---------------------- BEFORE THE BIG GAME----------------------

I gave a crooked grin to Bella, who was standing at the door. She had the same worried look, the last time. So I jog up to her.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I internally smirked, I KNOW YOU'RE PREGNANT!

"Tell me."

"After the match, ok? I don't want to mess you up just before the big game."

"Ok. You promised." Repeating what I said years ago. But history won't repeat itself, I WILL CHOOSE BELLA.

I played the game as if it was my last. Well, technically, it would be, since I was choosing Bella.

Once again, I saw the scout coming towards me and Bella trying to escape. I managed to catch her before she left.

"Bella! You were going to tell me what's wrong."

"Edward, it's... it's really nothing!"

"You promised, tell me what's wrong... We'll handle it together."

I knew she was going to say, 'Edward, I am pregnant'. I guess I should look a little surprised...

She bit her lip.

"Edward, I... have a tumour in my stomach. It's malignant..." (A/N: NOT SURE IF IT CAN BE THERE)

I paused momentarily.IS GOD PLAYING WITH ME? First, she tells me she's pregnant, I chose my career and left her. Now, she says she has a tumour. GOD JUST WANTS ME TO CHOOSE, DOESN'T HE?

Sensing my hesitation, she said, "Pretend that I never existed... " She turned and walked away. I could hear the tears in her voice.

No.

NO BELLA!

NOT AGAIN!

I grabbed her back and kissed her roughly.

I looked straight into those chocolate orbs and said, "NO BELLA, SCREW THE SCOUT, SCREW THE COLLEGE! BUT I AM NOT LEAVING YOU! I love you so much. Life without you is just meaningless... We will stick _together_; we will handle the obstacles _together_. As long as we're together, we can defeat anything..." I finished softly.

Bella was brimming with tears now.

"Oh Edward.... but... "

I put a finger on her lips.

"No buts. I'm stuck with you for life, whether you like it or not."

Her tears were flowing freely; I knew it was tears of joy.

I pulled her in for another kiss. Oh... I just love her so much...

She looked at me, eyes filled with relief, happiness, lust and not to forget the huge amount of love.

"Edward, I love you."

These words were enough. Screw basketball, I'm going to be a doctor!

I am sure I made the right choice. No matter what happens in the future, I WILL NEVER EVER LEAVE BELLA AGAIN...

**~ THE END~**

**A/N: **

***sobs* MY FIRST COMPLETED STORY!**

**REVIEW~**

**& if you didn't read my other stories, GO NOW!**

**P.S SHOULD I HAVE AN EPILOUGUE? BUT I DIDN'T HAVE A PROLOGUE...**


	4. Chapter 4: Please Read My Other Stories

**A/N:**

**Hey, people. Check out my new stories. They're one-shots :P**

**Please give them a try. I personally think, "Take care of my heart, I left it with you" is better. **

**I will try to update "I'm not me" and "Operation Revenge Failed" asap**

**-Dare2Dream97**


End file.
